A Secret of Her Own
by AbbyNormal80
Summary: The day before their wedding, Abby has a gift for Tim. A sequel to my story "Secret Admirer"
1. Chapter 1

A Secret of Her Own.

Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's note: after much thought I decided to write a small sequel to "Secret Admirer". However if you haven't read the first one this one can be a stand alone.

* * *

Tim glanced across the room at Abby, marveling again at just how lucky he was. Two and a half years ago he never would have guessed that he would be just about 24 hours away from marrying her. Standing in a room surrounded by their family and friends he couldn't imagine his life getting any better. With persuasion from Abby ,Gibbs had allowed them to have their rehearsal dinner at his house.

A pat on his shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts. He looked over where Tony stood beside him, smiling.

"Well Probie, you ready for this? Twenty Four hours from now. One woman for the rest of your life."

Tim smiled at his friend, then glancing again at Abby. She was beautiful. Her ebony hair up in a twist, showing off her neck. The black dress she wore was simple but on her it was stunning. She laughed at something Ziva said. The throaty sound reaching his ears from across the room. His heart beat sped up. Turning his attention back to Tony he answered,

"I've never been more ready in my entire life." Tony chuckled.

Nothing compared to this moment, Tim thought. Not his graduation from MIT, or John Hopkins. Not him being hired at NCIS Norfolk. Not even joining Gibbs team. This by far beat them all. He glanced over at Tony, who's eyes where locked with Ziva's. The love Tony felt for her was written all over his face.

"What about you? Don't you think it's time?" When they had begun to date a year ago, no one had been surprised. Everyone knew about their bond. Tony looked at him, the signature DiNozzo smile slipped into place.

"What Me? Oh no." He said, shaking his head. "I'm not the kind to get married." Despite his words, McGee saw the look in the other man's eyes. He doubted it would be too long before Tony was proposing to Ziva.

Sarah walked over to were Ziva and Abby where standing, two champagne flutes in her hand. Standing beside her soon-to-be-sister-in-law, she handed one to Ziva, who took it and drank a sip. She held the other one out to Abby, who shook her head.

"Um...no thanks." Both women looked at her. She shrugged slightly. "I just...don't wanna...ya know...have a hangover on my wedding day." Ziva looked at her suspiciously but said nothing. Sarah, gesturing toward a corner of the room where Gibbs and Ducky stood talking to her parents.

" What do you think they're talking about?" Across the room, McGee's mom laughed at something Gibbs had said. The older man smiled. " Never mind. I don't even want to know." All three laughed.

Just then, Abby felt someone looking at her. She scanned the room, her eyes colliding with Tim's. His green eyes lit up and he smiled. She felt his eyes roam over her entire body like a caress. She blushed.

A few hours later they stood near the door as their guests left. Ziva and Tony were in the kitchen, already cleaning up. Just as Ducky and Palmer were leaving, Abby spotted Gibbs by the kitchen. Needing to talk to him, she patted McGee on the arm and said," Timmy, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go talk to Gibbs."

"Ok."

His parents approached and Abby hugged them both, then headed off toward Gibbs. Tim helped his mom with her coat and shook his dad's hand. "Night mom and dad." His mom leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. His dad smiled. "Son, she's a wonderful woman. Congratulations."

"Thanks,Dad."

After they left, he turned ,looking for her. He spotted her still with Gibbs. She was whispering something in his ear. A huge smile broke out across his face. McGee had never seen Gibbs smile quite like that. He hugged her, planting a kiss on her cheek. She walked back over, a smile plastered on her face.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing." He got the feeling she was hiding something. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yup." Just then Ziva came out of the kitchen, drying her hands. Looking around Abby realized they where the only four left.

"Where did Gibbs disappear to?" Ziva asked.

"Basement." Abby answered.

Ziva nudged Abby, "Well are you ready to leave?" Abby fidgeted slightly. When she had planned this months ago it had sounded like a perfect plan. Tony and Tim would spend the night before the wedding here, while she,Ziva, Sarah and Carol would spend the night at her and Tim's apartment. But now faced with actually leaving and spending the night alone in their bed with only Jethro to comfort her, well she really hated the idea.

She wrapped her arms around McGee, shaking her head no.

"Uh...Abs." He said, struggling for air.

"Yeah." Her voice slightly muffled.

"Too tight. Can't breath." She eased her grip a little bit. Leaning back, she looked into his eyes.

"Better?" He smiled, brushing a stray strand of hair off her face. " Timmy, I don't wanna leave." She knew she was kinda pouting but she really didn't care. His thumb traced her jawline.

"I know, Abs. But you have to. This was your idea and we're sticking to it. Plus it's only one night. Then you're got me all to yourself for the rest of out lives."

"But..." He leaned in and kissed her then. Her protest died on her lips.

"Alright. Break it up, you two." Tony said as he playfully pulled them apart.

"Guess you better leave." Tim said. He held out her cloak for her. Ziva leaned in close to Tony, tracing a fingernail along his jaw.

"Are you going to miss me tonight, Tony?"

"Oh yeah." he said, smiling. He reached out, pulling her against his body. The smile fell from his face as he leaned closer,preparing to show her just how much in one kiss. But at the last second, with their lips millimeters apart Abby tugged Ziva away.

"Nope. Not gonna happen. Sorry." She said, laughing. Tony groaned. Walking out onto the porch, Tim and Tony watched as Ziva and Abby got into her hearse and drove away. Walking back into the house, they where both a little deflated. Heading to the guest room, McGee called out,

"Night Tony."

"Night Probie." From the basement came a muffled, "Night McGee." Both Tony and Tim shared a quizzical look. Tim shrugged his shoulders, calling out, "Night Boss."

Entering the dark guest room, he crossed to the table and flipped the lamp on. Sitting on the bed, he felt something behind him. Turning slightly he spotted a grey lump and a white piece of paper next to it. Picking up Bert, he reached for the note. Recognizing Abby's handwriting immediately.

_Timmy,_

_I left Bert just in case you needed something to hold tonight. If you start to miss me too much, give Bert a squeeze. He always helps me._

_Love,_

_Abby._

He smiled. Setting the note down on the table, he glanced at his watch,11:30. Today had been a long day and he was tired. Setting Bert back on the bed, he got up. Once dressed for bed, he climbed in. Reaching up he flipped off the lamp. Just before he dozed off, he pulled Bert close to him. As the farting sound echoed through the quiet room, he smiled.

At two am, the house was dark, the only light still on was the basement. Abby crept up to the front door. Trying the knob she found it unlocked. She rolled her eyes. Typical Gibbs, she thought. Once inside she headed toward the guest room where McGee slept. Quietly she opened the door. She could just make out the silhouette of Tim's face as he slept. Snoring ever so softly, she smiled. She crept in, closing the door softly behind her. She had to suppress a giggle as in his sleep he squeezed Bert. She placed her hand over her mouth. She crept closer. Once next to the bed, she removed a long white box from her cloak pocket. She sat it down next to the lamp. She had scribbled a note on the box top.

Turning toward the bed, she looked at him. Reaching out she lightly brushed some hair off his forehead. She smiled as even asleep he turned toward her touch. I'm really lucky,she thought. With one last glance at him, she crept back to the door and out into the hallway, where she stood a minute. Then she headed to the front door. Just as she passed the kitchen,

"Night Abs." At the sudden sound of Gibbs' voice she jumped slightly. Turning around, she found him leaning against the door jam leading to the basement.

"Gibbs! You scared me." He smiled.

"You tell him?" Thinking of the box she left for him, she nodded.

"Kinda." He smirked.

"Go home, Abs."

"I am, but you better get some sleep." He smiled at her bossy tone. He reached around and flipped the light in the basement off. They met at the door. He opened it for her walking her all the way to her hearse. As she got in he said,

"Be safe." The moonlight illuminating his stern expression. She smiled up at him.

"No worries. See ya tomorrow." He watched as she drove off. Heading back inside, he went to bed..


	2. Chapter 2

A Secret of Her Own part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

Tim woke up the next morning to the smell of very strong coffee filtering under the closed door. Rolling over, Bert the Hippo greeted him. Chuckling he moved him to the other side of the bed. Sitting up, he smiled thinking today is the day. Getting up he headed for the bathroom and a hot shower.

Emerging twenty minutes later, he went around the room getting dressed. Glancing at the tux hanging on the closet door, he smiled again. Walking over to the night stand to get his watch thin white box drew his attention. Picking it up he recognized Abby's unique writing. In black sharpie the note read:

_Happy Wedding Day, Timmy. I can't wait to see you. Until then I hope this puts a smile on your face._

_Love,_

_Abby_

Wondering what was inside he carefully pulled the lid off. Pushing aside some black tissue paper he revealed a white plastic stick with a purple end. His eyebrows raised as he picked it up by the purple end. Turning it over, he examined it. His eyes locked on the duel blue lines in the little window he almost dropped it.

Did this mean what he thought it did, he wondered. His heartbeat sped up and his knees got weak. Sitting on the edge of the bed, afraid that if he didn't he would pass out. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from the stick. His mind had already kicked into hyper drive. How long had she known? How was she feeling? When had she managed to get the box in here? Who else knows?

A knock sounded on the door. He ignored it. The knocking became more persistent then the door swung open.

"Hey McGroom. Just wanted to see if you where up yet." Tony stopped when he saw McGee staring at something in his hands. Walking around the end of the bed, he said, " Mc Nuptials, what cha looking..." the question dying on his lips as he saw what was in Tim's hand.

"Whooo...Where'd you get that?" McGee turned his head, looking at Tony. His green eyes wide open, mouth slightly open as well.

"I..it..it was...sitting by my watch..in a box...this morning" holding it out toward Tony he asked, " Does this mean what I think it means?" Tony inched closer, peering at it and then back at McGee.

"Yeah it does." Tony watched as a huge smile spread across Tim's face. His eyes began to sparkle. "So I take it you're happy?"

Getting up from the bed he rushed past Tony, heading straight for his luggage. He started to rummage around in one of the pockets.

"What are ya looking for?"

"My cell phone. I have to call her." Stepping closer, he said, " uh.. you're not gonna find it." Tim glanced over his shoulder. "Why not?"

"You and the future Mrs. McGee agreed to no contact on the big day until she walks down the aisle. You handed over your phone last night and Ziva is supposed to get her's this morning." McGee's face fell a bit. "Right I forgot." Standing back up, Tony realized he was still had the test clutched in his left hand. Gesturing toward it he asked," So are you happy about this?" Tim looked at him in the eyes.

"This is now most definitely the best day of my life. I couldn't be happier." Smiling, Tony patted him on the shoulder. "That's what I wanted to hear. Come on McDaddy, let's go get some coffee." Placing the test back in the box he set it down next to his bag and followed Tony.

Walking into the kitchen they found Gibbs sitting at the table reading the paper a cup of coffee sitting next to him. When they entered, he glanced over the top of the paper at them. Seeing the grin McGee wore he knew Abby had found a way to tell him. Lifting the paper again, he smiled.

**Meanwhile....**

Abby lay in bed, clutching the pillow that smelled like Tim. Jethro lay against her lower legs. She had gotten up a little while ago feeling nauseous, since then she couldn't get back to sleep. Glancing at the clock, 10 am, she wondered if he was up yet? If he had found the box and what his reaction had been?

When she had found out almost two months ago she had been happy. Which surprised her. She had always felt that she would have apprehension about being a mom, but she didn't feel that way at all. Rubbing her stomach gently, thinking about the life growing inside. It had nearly killed her to keep it from him, but she knew that she had wanted to tell him in a special way.

She had told Ducky almost immediately, but had only told Gibbs last night. His positive reaction had been a weight off her chest. No one else knew yet and she was hoping it would stay that way for a bit longer. But she also knew that if Tony found out then it would only be a matter of time before everyone knew. The bedroom door opened and Ziva walked in.

"Good Morning, Abby."

"Morning Ziva." She sat up cautiously, hoping that the nauseousness wouldn't return. As Ziva studied her, she petted Jethro.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh yeah, just ya know..."

"Cold hands?" Abby chuckled. "It's cold feet and no, Actually I feel really happy."

"I am really happy for you and McGee." A wistful smile playing on her face. Getting up, Abby crossed the room, wrapping Ziva in a hug. Her voice slightly muffled she said," Thanks. When you and Tony get married...." Ziva shook her head.

"Oh no Abby. I do not think that will happen." Leaning back, Abby gave her a quizzical look. Ziva smiled. "Come on. Sarah has made coffee." Abby nodded. Walking out of the bedroom, she whistled lightly, Jethro jumped from the bed following them into the living room.

Sitting down at the computer desk, Abby watched as Ziva headed into the kitchen. Spotting her cell phone on the edge of the desk, she reached out for it. Making sure Ziva hadn't seen her. Quickly she dialed the number she knew by heart. On the second ring the phone was snatched from her hand. Turning, Abby saw Sarah standing behind her, the cell phone in her hand. She pushed the end call button.

"Ziva. She had her phone."

"Abby!" She said coming out of the kitchen. Two mugs in her hands. She shrugged. "I know, I Know. No contact. But I had to try." Sarah laughed.

"I'm surprised my brother hasn't tried. Ziva sat the cup of coffee in front of Abby, who instantly felt sick. She pushed it far from her. When both women looked at her she said," Uh..no thanks. I'm trying to stay away from caffeine." Ziva glanced at her from over the rim of her cup, knowing that something was up with Abby.


	3. Chapter 3

A Secret of Her Own Part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Five hours later Tim paced the length of the small dressing room. Tony had just left claiming he was gonna go find Ziva. He checked his reflection in the mirror for what seemed like the millionth time. The black suit and crisp white shirt where pretty standard but Abby had insisted on a dark garnet and silver striped tie. Adjusting the knot at his neck, he had to admit it looked great. He adjusted the single white rose on his jacket and pulled at the silver pocket square. His parents had come in awhile ago congratulating him. A knock sounded on the door.

Turning away from the door he called out, " Come in Tony." When he heard the door close he asked, "Were you able to find Ziva?" When he got no answer he turned shocked to find Gibbs and not Tony. He was dressed in a dark suit much like his, Palmer's and Tony's except he wore a solid silver tie and a red rose.

"Boss? Is Abby alright?" The older man smiled slightly.

"Yeah, she's fine." Tim exhaled his held breath. "Ok good." He relaxed his shoulders but he wondered why Gibbs was here. Walking further into the room, he motioned for McGee to sit, which he did. Gibbs grabbed a chair and pulled it close to where McGee was sitting. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally Gibbs spoke.

"Tim," McGee was slightly shocked by the use of his first name. " I wanted to tell you that you've come a long way since we first met. I've watched you grow into a more than capable agent and a great man. I'm proud of you and I know that you're going to be a good husband to Abby and a good father." McGee sat shocked, stunned into silence. Never had he thought he would ever hear these words from Gibbs. Wait, he thought, how'd he know about the baby? Gibbs' eyes never left his.

Answering the question he saw written on the other mans' face," She told me last night before she left."

"Thanks Boss." Gibbs nodded. Both men stood up as the door opened and Tony walked in.

"Everybody out there is ready to start. You ready for this, Mc Groom?" Smiling he said, "I've waited eight years for this day."

All three men stepped out into the hall. Gibbs headed down the hall and disappeared around a corner. McGee turned to Tony,"You got the ring?" Tony nodded his head and patted his pocket," Right here." Tim nodded,"See you out there." He said as he walked away leaving Tony alone in the hallway.

Tim made his way into the chapel. When the nuns had first suggested it to Abby they where both unsure but seeing it now he knew it was perfect. Everyone was seated. The lights where dim and candles flickered everywhere. Flowers decorated every surface. The sweet smell of magnolias and lavender hung in the air. Making it the the front he greeted the pastor with a handshake. Looking around he spotted the nuns sitting together in the pews on the brides' side. He waved and smiled at them. Abby's brother and sister in law sat a few seats away, near the front.

He recognized several people from work including the Director and his wife. Ducky was seated in the front row next to his parents. When they made eye contact, Ducky smiled. The music began to play and he exhaled the breath he was holding.

The double doors in the back opened revealing Palmer arm in arm with Sara. Her strapless black dress flowed as she walked. The candlelight twinkled off the silver spider she wore at the top of her dress, another of Abby's ideas. As they approached Sarah smiled and winked at him. They soon separated, Palmer coming to stand behind him. Next came Tony and Ziva. Although her dress was identical to Sarah's, he thought it looked completely different on Ziva. Her dark hair was pulled up on top of her head. Halfway down the aisle Tony leaned in whispering something to her. She glared at him and gently hit him with her bouquet of red roses,gardenias and lavender. Parting they took their places. Tony standing directly behind him. Abby's nieces came next spreading flower pedals all over the aisle.

The music changed and everyone stood up turning to look at the back of the chapel. The doors opened again revealing Abby arm in arm with Gibbs. She took his breath away. Behind him, Tony nudged him. Whispering, "Breath Probie. If you pass out I'll never let you live it down." McGee took a deep breath and Tony chuckled.

Her white dress was overlaid with lace. Delicate red beading encircled her waist trailing down the full length of the back of her dress, the hem and the train. Her veil was trimmed in lace and it trailed behind her, but didn't cover her face. Her dark hair was down and slightly curly. Her ever present bangs were swept to the side. A silver skull barrette pulled one side of her hair up off her face and neck. Her lips were dark red and her illuminating green eyes smokey. Her hands encased in black lace wrist gloves clutching her bouquet of wisteria,bleeding hearts, gardenias, black roses and lavender. Dark green leaves encircled the flowers and the steams were wrapped in garnet ribbon. She took her breath away.

As they got closer, their eyes locked together, She smiled. Reaching the front, he came forward taking her hand from Gibbs,who leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. With their back to the audience he whispered, "I love you." her smile grew wider as he gently placed a hand on her stomach, she winked and they turned their attention to the pastor. The ceremony was a blur to Tim as he stared into Abby's eyes.

"Timothy and Abigail have decided to write their own vows. Timothy." When he didn't respond Tony nudged him. McGee looked back at him.

"Vows." He whispered. Facing Abby once more he said," Abby, I've loved you from the moment we first met. You are everything to me. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I promise to love you for the rest of our lives. You make me feel like the luckiest man in the world. I can't wait to share our lives together. I love you."

"Abigail."

"Timmy," when she spoke her voice was thicker than usual. Her eyes barely containing tears. "You are my best friend but more than that you are my other half. We fit together like puzzle pieces. I love you so much. You knew before I did that we were meant to be together and you waited until I was ready. Throughout everything you are my rock, my support when everything else around is manic. Timmy, you are my everything. I love you." A tear rolled down her face, he reached up and gently wiped it away. Blinking a few of his own away.

"Now for the exchange of the rings. Timothy."

McGee turned to Tony, who was smiling holding the ring in his fingers, he dropped it into McGee's upturned palm. Turning back to Abby, who was slipping off her left glove and handing it and her bouquet to Ziva. The pastor was talking but all Tim was focused on was her. Taking her hand in his, he slipped the white gold band encircled with diamonds and rubies onto her finger. "I do."

"Abigail." She turned, taking the ring from Ziva. Turning back around she slipped the white gold band onto Tim's ring finger. Grasping his hand she squeezed it smiling she said, "I do."

"With the power invested in me I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Leaning in, he took her face gently in his hands. Rubbing his thumbs softly along her jaw. Their lips came together, feather light at first then she urged him on by nibbling on his full bottom lip. He deepened the kiss.

Tony cleared his throat and chuckled nervously. "Awkward." They broke apart smiling. The tips of McGee's ears turned bright red. Abby laughed.

"I announce to you Timothy and Abigail McGee.." They turned to face their loved ones who were clapping. Abby put her glove back on and took her bouquet back from Ziva. They walked down the aisle together. As Tony and Ziva came together she linked her arm through his. He smiled down at her.

"It was a really beautiful ceremony." She said.

"Yeah it was." Ziva chuckled. "What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Come on _Zee-vah_."

"I was just wondering how long it is going to be before there is a little baby McGee on the way." Tony looked at her, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Sooner than you think." He said quietly.

"What?" she asked stopping him.

"Huh?" Damn, he thought, I should have kept my mouth shut.

"What did you say?" Ziva asked, not believing what she thought she had heard him say. Although that would explain Abby's weird behavior the past few days.


End file.
